ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Altedour I Tavnazia
Testimonials WHM70/SCH35 with Trusts: Valaineral (T) + Gilgamesh (DD) + Noillurie (DD) -Buffs pre-fight: --- Protectra IV + Shellra IV + Barthundera on party --- Stoneskin on me --- Haste on Valaineral -Fight was relatively easy and uneventful. Altedour I Tavnazia hits hard but Afflatus Solace w/ Cure II/Cure III + Regen III on Valaineral helped. --- Dimensional Death hit for 80 - 395 -Gilgamesh ended up pulling hate @ 2 minutes in and ultimately died due to successive Dimensional Death + Fire III ~1 minute later. -Fight lasted approximately 4 minutes. Solo'd with no problem PUP93/WAR - don't underestimate damage from Dimensional Death, though. SOLO'd as 75 DNC/NIN Mithra with some difficulty, no Dnc merits. A couple of key things to keep in mind: -This NM is not stunnable via spells, ability, WS, or Dnc finishing move. -This NM hits deadly accurate, but since its a Mage type will prefer to cast spells than melee if you're at a distance. -75% HP he will BLM 2hr (which seemed to last 60 secs) -25% HP he will start spamming "Dimensional Death" (This dmg would vary from 50 to 400 Dmg+, this with +41 vs Drk) -His hits do En~Aspir -His hits will do around 100 dmg, with another 100-200 ish aspir. He can crit for 200s+ with Tavnazian Tacos. Preparation: Get the following 3 Persikos au Lait, 1 Icarus Wing, Tavnazian Taco(for defense and +4 chr), and some hi-pots. Gear: Fastest Daggers you can get(I used Kard, Joyeuse) If u can't get these, than get the 2x Bone Knife +1(lvl 46), Scorpion Harness, War Hoop, some haste belt, Walahra Turban, Corse Cape, 2x +4 Chr rings, evasion Torque, evasion earring in one ear, tactics pearl (Soothing Healer w/at least 2-3 charges) in the other. Macros: You'll want to setup macros for the drink, wing, hi-pots, curing waltz's, haste samba. Tactics: Go in clear the area to gain 300% TP, and 5 finishing moves. If you still need more TP kill the bats, save TP. Summon your NPC. Let him/her buff both of you to full pro4, shell4, then rest your NPC to full MP. Pop your Food, drink, and trade the bell to spawn him. Run to 1 of the hallways so the repop Shadows wont low HP aggro/link you. Dont use any WS ever to save TP, First get your Haste Samba up, Reverse Flourish, Hit him with Eva down and then Def down steps til you hit 4 finishing moves. Once you have 4 finishing moves > Reverse Flourish if you need the TP. Keep watch of your shadows, keep them up at all times if you can. If you take damage, cure yourself if your NPC hasn't already. Once he 2hrs get rdy to start spamming your curing waltz3, Waltz4 recast takes too long imho, keeping shadows up wheenever possible. Rinse + Repeat. Try to save your TP or build TP to 300% for his 25% spamming of "Dimensional Death". (If you have to use Waltz 4) Once he hits 25% TP use the same strategy as if he 2hrd, keep shadows up, building TP when possible, keeping Haste samba up. If your NPC dies (Make sure you keep the tactics pearl on from the start of the fight), pop another npc when you can. Fight lasted roughly 30 minutes, was left standing with no drink, no wing, 2 charges of NPC down, and around 100% TP. Good luck to all you Dancers trying to attempt to solo this NM! -Chunsah-Fenrir Server >^.^< May 2, 2010 Defeated solo by PLD/NIN in around 20 minutes using Ares's Cuirass/Parade Gorget for Refresh, Joyeuse/Atonement for damage and Homam/Turban for haste. Save Shield Bash for aga3, keep your HP at full to avoid getting one shot by aga3+Dimensional Death on those times when Shield Bash is down. Avoid leaving your shadows down for too long, as the Aspir additional effect will sap your MP very quickly. I ended the fight with 100MP but I never had to use Chivalry. --Byte.xi 12:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Duo with 75SAM/DNC Galka and 60WHM/BLM Mithra. The first time we fought this guy, we got him down to a sliver of health, but the whm ran out of the MP and I couldn't keep up with Curing Waltz II. This time we came prepared with some yag drinks and a few Hi-pots +1. Started by clearing room, buffs, called NPC (60 Soothing Healer) and ate a Coeurl Sub. With the Whm using Afflatus Solace, it gave me an occasional stoneskin that was able to absorb some of the Dimensional Death (huge help!). This guy is no joke for a duo! I only used WS's when Meditate or Sekkanoki were available and only if I just used Seigan+Third Eye. This guy doesn't miss very often and every hit was very close to 200, with Dimensional Death doing well into the 300's. Lets not forget about his magic, which I couldn't interrupt at all. Both fights he used Manafont at about 75% health and all I can say is just hold on.....he used a couple ga III spells and then other III's directed at me. I thought we would get wise before the fight, so I had the whm cast Barthundra....but he didn't use it on our second attempt. The Whm cured my NPC a couple times as she was able to freely do WS's (don't forget: to cure someone's NPC, you have engage the parties target). It was another close battle that lasted about 10 mins, with no other respawns in the room. He spams Dimensional Death towards the end, so I responded with Meikyo Shisui and my Hi-Pots. I have a little over 1500 HP and finished with ~500 and the Whm and NPC were completely out of MP. I actually called for Benediction as I was finishing Meikyo Shisui, but I ended up defeating him on my last Tachi: Gekko. I have Third Eye and Curing Waltz II on macro next to each other and just jumped back and forth between the two the whole fight, ready or not. My gear is nothing special, but I do have a Soboro Sukehiro and a few merits on GK and evasion. Good luck!--Robfire 18:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed to use Waterga III. Read through this page and was slightly taken aback from all the negative testimonials. Asked a few friends to help and they all denied due to the 'difficulty' of this NM and his ability to kill an entire alliance supposedly. Went with in a THF/NIN with an Evasion build, MNK/NIN, WAR/NIN, RDM/NIN and quadded him with ease. Only person that took damage was me, the THF when I popped him. Started the fight with Waterga III. Ran out of range to avoid getting the other's hit. Other than that, this NM is a joke. Some of these testimonials seem unreal. Xenophire 10:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Can be solod by a skilled 75BST/WHM. Fight will almost take 40-60 mins. Have to literally kyte this around the whole map. --Existenz 13:34, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Took it out as RDM75/NIN25 using shadows to blink spells while kiting this thing. If you attempt to melee it, hits that land on you might proc. his en-aspir. The en-aspir effect (with zero dark resistance and not on darksday) did in the 100's consistently. The NM won't engage you in melee if you're not in range until about 50% or less. Before it's near the red-yellow HP zone, it will opt to cast spells and not even attempt to walk over to you (except to close the gap to cast its spells). So, you can avoid casting gravity on it until it starts actively trying to engage you for melee. It will still try to cast spells, so you will still have ample time to run away and recast longer spells (like refresh or stoneskin or cure IV or shadows). On spells that your shadows will absorb, you can take the opportunity to cast your DoT spells (one at a time). It took a really long time to win, though. It was over an hour, but it was safe (mostly because you can almost always get away from his -ga spells). I used the open area around (F-10) and (G-10) and ran the mob in a circuit through the passage at (F-9). There are lots of columns and things in the open area that the NM can get slowed down going around. That's critical for the part where he's actually trying to engage you to melee. --Lirmont 05:46, 8 November 2008 (UTC) He has some crazy stun resistance. I couldn't stick a stun with Violent Flourish even stacking to level 5 Stutter Step and equipped with Etoile Casaque. If he isn't immune, I don't think it would be possible to stun him without Elemental Seal. Fortunately his -ga spells are only tier 2 and as such fairly weak. --Fetaru 09:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) solo by Lv.75 NIN/DNC with minor difficulties from -ga spells, solo by 75 SMN ( Carby kite ) or 72 RDM/NIN, Duoable by 75 SAM/NIN & 55 WHM, Party: 75DRG/SAM, 75WHM/BLM, 57WHM/BLM using Benediction x2, Spirit Surge and Devotion (with some difficulties). Seriously doubt any NIN/DNC can solo this nm. I tried it today after reading this page, and between Dimensional Death spam and all the GA spells it was just too much. I had my lvl 70 NPC with me as well so I was hasted and got 3 cure V's. I died at 45%.Gregrowe 21:57, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I was the one who soloed it as NIN/DNC and updated the wiki accordingly. Just use an evasion setup and store TP to cure yourself for the -ga spells. It definitely wasn't just luck. Just duod as 75BST/NIN with 70RDM/WHM friend, took around 25 min. RDM debuffed, healed, and used Gravity, I called a total of 5 CCs and used 1 Pet Food Zeta on each. Kited while waiting for cooldown on Call Beast and used bats to keep it busy though they proved worthless. EdwoodtheInebriated 03:27, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Just killed it in around 10 minutes as PLD75/DNC37 with WHM55 and healer NPC70. It spammed Dimensional Death at the end of the fight, but PLD's HP never was under 50% --Imoq 02:14, 22 June 2009 (UTC). Did this last night as a 75PLD/37DNC as well with a 58 WHM and NPC. My fight didn't go as smoothly the other since I finished the fight with 200 some HP. He seemed rather stubborn, if you try this fight and need to buy some time for the whm to get some MP or wanna get some HP back up, you can take on the bat and the golem during the fight with drain samba, since drain samba will not work on the NM itself. -Kioshi Duoed by a SAM75/DNC37 and a WHM58/BLM20 with some difficulty. SAM focused on damage and healed whenever it got messy, WHM focused upon healing (using Afflatus SOlace) and keeping the SAM hasted. 2 Yagudo Drinks and 2 Ginger Cookies used by the WHM during the course of the fight. Had to move the NM mid fight due to Shadow respawning. Took about 20 minutes. Duoed, RNG/NIN & BST/DNC with level 68 healer npc. Fight took about 5 minutes. Standard sidewinder> barrage> sidewinder> EES took him pretty much to 50%, which caused him to 2hour. Since this got me plenty of hate, it was easy to kite out the spells west down the long hallway. BST had full pet affinity merits and used fungar pet that tanked most of the fight. Waku Sept 4th 2009 Soloed as 75RDM/NIN direct tanking dual wielding Joyeuse and Guespiere with ease. Fight took about 25 minutes. Make sure to cancel Composure after buffing up to shorten Utsusemi recasts, also Slow II helps greatly. Started off with 300% Spirits Within and then kept using Savage Blade everytime hitting 100% TP. Got hit by En-Aspir once, took 142 MP, keep shadows up at all times. --Waseph September 6th 2009 Successfully Soloed with ease as 75COR/BLM via Quick Draw Kiting - Had Movement Speed+ to get out of range quickly of aga spells, and then waited for it to run into QD range before firing. Stops a lot to try and cast so just be patient and QD then run out of range of it's next spell. Keep Dancer's Roll ready in the event it lands Bio II or Poison II as they are a bit trickier to run out of range of. Took about 40 min, Water Shots with NQ Water Staff, Moldavite Earring, and AF Hat were hitting for a reliable 330 each without Wizard's Roll. Yourmomsfantasy - Seraph Server 01:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Duoed as PLD75/DNC37 in Magic Defense set and SAM75/DNC37, with both our NPCs helping as Soothing Healers of level 60+. Killed him in about 6 to 7 minutes. Eirwen 20:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed Thundaga II --Kuiper3 05:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Very easy Duo for 2 Smn, Use Fenrir and stagger the Avatars, so one is always on. Can be soloed by Smn using carby kite. Aphugel 03:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as 75 BST/WHM using a level 60 Soothing Healer NPC, 2 Courrier Carries and 5 Pet Food Zetas. Call Beast, gained TP on Bats and Shadows while waiting on Job Ability recast timers; opened with Scissor Guard, and used Bubble Curtain as soon as Ready timer came back down (5/5 Sic/Ready merits). Stepped away ~10' for -aga spells, and used WS as frequently as possible - the fight took 7-8 minutes. --Falkirk 11:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Do not bother trying to solo this as BLM -- his elemental resistance (likely magic damage taken -%) is too high, you'll run out of MP before he's half dead, even with convert and Manafont. I suppose you could bring enough MP items to restore something like 1500-2000 MP and then it would be doable, but it seems like there are a lot of other more effective ways of doing this. --JoQuo711 20:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo 90 NIN. Sub DNC, build TP on Shadows in the room, I also killed the bats for extra TP. Put up shadows and Yonin and popped. Just auto-attacked with Haste Samba while keeping Shadows up. -ga spells did around 2-300ish, easily erased by Curing Waltz III. It failed to get me below 900 HP even with Manafont. Keep shadows up for single spells, melee swings and Dimensional Death. Won in about 10 minutes. --YakAttack 20:25, March 10, 2011 (PST) Solo'd as a 90 THF/DNC Got Haste/Protect/Shell/Regen from GoV book, built up TP, and wasn't a hard fight. Did fall to 600 HP at one point but CW III helped out. Did have trouble targeting him at first and I hard to let him target me before I could attack. Had pink ranger and evasion gear on with 2 x Kila +2. Easy fight, Haste was important for TP gain and CW III use. I died the first time I tried it because I didn't build up TP or get buffs from GOV book. I also tried to build up finishing moves for Stun Flourish but since he is highly resistant to Stun, don't bother using it. Still could build up finishing moves for reverse flourish though. DietSlice 14:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC)DietSlice Soloed as a 95BLU/47RDM with Fierce Attacker Adventuring Fellow. Built up TP to 300% with Drones and buffed with Protect III, Shell II, Battery Charge, Zephyr Mantle, Stoneskin, Ice Spikes, and Animating Wail. Once I spawned the NM, I began with Savage Blade-Goblin Rush solo skillchain and then spammed Quad. Continuum, Hysteric Barrage, Vanity Dive, and Delta Thrust. Had to recast Stoneskin and Zephyr Mantle to cancel out damage from NM's attacks (especially from his Dimensional Death which dealt between 232 - 357 points of damage to a Level 95). Somewhat easy fight that could have ended badly if I wasn't careful. --LordChocoSlime 06:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Defeated by a 75 WHM/BLM and 75 DRG/WHM with level 68 soothing healer NPC. Difficult fight, used both Spirit Surge and Benediction. I was dumb enough to solo it as 63WHM/THF with trusts: Kupipi, Trion, Lion II, Shanotto II. The battle was extremely difficult. Kept Haste on both tank and DD and saved the rest of the MP to cure when Kupipi ran out of MP. Eventually won but the tank died, all mages ran out of MP (including me) and everyone had <30% HP left. Not recommended. Dan144 (talk) 13:49, April 5, 2019 (UTC) Soloed as a 61 WHM/BLM. I did NOT know what I was getting into. Do NOT underestimate this mob. I figured it was for a ~Lv60 piece of gear, so how hard could it be? Used trusts Trion, Zeid II, Lion II, Semih Lafihna, and Shantotto II. Tank nearly died several times. I had to pop Benediction and spam heal Cure IV. Ended up completely out of mana and scared every moment that the tank would die. Just go into this prepared with full mana. DaChorus 06:05, July 6, 2019 (UTC)